Shadows Revenge
by Genesis2
Summary: A character from the far past comes into the picture, and he's after Woody and Jessie.
1. Default Chapter

Shadow's Revenge  
  
All Toy story characters are property of Disney and Pixar, Cliff is my own creation, I hope you like this story its my first.  
  
  
  
Everything was quiet, nothing was stirring in the small room, with its occupant, a single small person sitting on the window sill. A dense silence filled the room, heightening the shadows cast about the room and the figure, starting at the house across the street, deep in thought. Its masculine stature can be seen as male, the large wide brimmed hat the only other object that can be seen in the blackness. After a bit the figure stands up, revealing the shadow to be about 7 inches tall and faces the window, reaching one gloved hand out to touch it as an evil smile appears on his face, the room lightening up as the moon comes out from behind the clouds. He is dressed in an outfit of the Wild West, jeans and a flannel shirt, along with tall, spurred boots and a wide-brimmed cowboy hat. His young face, cold and expressionless, brushed with a 5-o-clock shadow, was for the moment covered with the evil grin of once who knows what he's after, green eyes turning to face towards the house again, the object of his vengefulness. He seems to think of something and sits back down, his eyes never leaving the house as he speaks, a low and gravely voice, covered with a country accent.  
  
"Finally, after all this searching I have found you. I will make you pay for what you did to me, Woody, my day of revenge has finally come." the voice says, pausing for a moment before it goes low, adding on his final vow.  
  
"Jessie.You will finally be mine, now and forever as you were meant to be!" 


	2. Next Day

1 Next Day  
  
2 Notes  
  
Same disclaimer as before, Cliff is mine, the rest are property of Disney and Pixar. I'd like to thank the people who responded to my story, I appreciate your comments and they give me the courage to continue writing. Engineer Jess, thank you for your support and ideas, they mean a lot to me. On to the story!  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
  
  
The next morning was warm and sunny, songbirds fill the air with their sweet music and the rays of warm light fall onto the house. From inside the house we can hear the sound of dishes being washed, and the cry of "I'm going to school mom!" create a perfect day to all aspects of the house. Once Andy had left for school the toys unfroze and went about making the most of the time they had until Andy came home. Ham, Rex, and Slinky were playing cards, and two groups were talking on the windowsill, Jessie and Bo, and Buzz and Woody. The matter of conversation here was the people who moved in across the street.  
  
"When do you think that we'll get to meet them? To see if they have a kid that Andy could play with." Woody brought up, looking to Buzz curiously, "I saw a kid running around the moving truck so perhaps that's the kid who lives there.  
  
"You could be right," Buzz replied distantly, agreeing with him "And if it is the kid who lives there then Andy will get a new friend, and we'll get a chance to meet some new toys."  
  
Woody took a look at Buzz, wondering about the distant look in his face and tried to bring up better conversation, hoping that he'll snap out of whatever funk he's in.  
  
"From what I saw of the family of the house they looked oriental, what kind of toys do you think that they would have?" Woody replies, seeing that Buzz was still staring, and waves his hand in front of Buzz's eyes a few times, snapping his fingers. Finding this to be a futile effort he decides to see what interests Buzz so much and follows his gaze, his own falling on Bo and Jessie. Thinking for a moment, he wonders what could be so interesting, then he looks to Buzz's eyes and is shocked as to what he sees there. It's the same way he seems to look at Bo, wistful and tender, he knows it can't be Bo, because everyone knows that he and Bo like each other, so that left Jessie. Woody wondered if the reason that Buzz looked that way was that he felt something for Jessie, and got a wicked smile on his face but wisely kept his mouth shut and gave up. Buzz on the other hand was having different thoughts.  
  
*In Buzz's mind*  
  
~ This is..Odd, I cant seem to stop looking at her. That red hair, that smile, her spirit holding a zest for life. why do I feel like this? Like I want to be near her even closer then this. ~ Buzz thinks, never having felt this way before, not to any other female in the room, so why her? Ever since he first saw her, that day in the suitcase he felt.. Something, like he didn't want anything to happen to her, reinforced by how he reacted when he saw her open the door. She hung around him a lot, being the first toy other then Woody that she's met, but even then it was admiration and the joy of having someone like her as a friend. It feels different now, like he wants something more, something different. Buzz suddenly feels eyes boring into him and snaps out of his daze, looking up to see Woody with an odd smile on his face.  
  
*Outside his mind*  
  
"What?" Buzz replies, looking to Woody.  
  
"Why were you staring at Jessie like that?" Woody replies, his voice knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.  
  
"Shouldn't I? She Is talking with Bo after all" Buzz coughs, trying to change the subject, a bit embarrassed that he got caught.  
  
"Ah ha," Woody smiles "But then why are you looking at 'them' like I look at Bo, you like Jessie don't you?"  
  
Buzz blinks, unable to find an answer to that but then gets a shiver down his back, looking around.  
  
"Buzz?" Woody asks, looking to him "Are you all right?"  
  
Buzz nods, telling Woody that he's all right, he just got the feeling that he was being watched, and they joked it off.  
  
*Across the Street*  
  
A figure sits on the windowsill across the street, holding up a small telescope that he managed to steal from the sailor toy. From his western clothing and cowboy hat we can see that it was the figure from the night before, both his eyes and the spyglass riveted at the window across the way. The window was nearly at the same height that his was, so he had easy access to spy while his owner was at school. For the past few minutes he's had the spyglass focused on the white colored space toy, sizing him up as one would a fighting opponent. Then he moves his spyglass to the left, focusing it now on his main target, the cowboy figuring, a deep frown on his face, barely contained rage at him for all the suffering that he's had to go through. Continuing along the sill he comes across the remaining figures, immediately moving over the pink one, the rather weak looking doll with the hood and focuses instead on the one with the red hair, the outfit and hat making him smile.  
  
"She hasn't changed," the figure replied, keeping the glass riveted on her and only her, thinking. "That hair. Those eyes. That figure, she's still as beautiful as ever. I was ready to have you, but the creators though I wasn't good enough and scrapped me before I had the chance. All that pain and suffering, not revealing how I felt, watching you two become a success while I became trash. You were supposed to be mind damnit and the directors took you away from me, but they're not here, and your right where I can see you. Right along with that other reject that took my stardom away. I'll kill two birds with one stone, I'll have you both, and then my dreams will finally come true. Jessie, you will be mine, and this time there is no one here to stop me. I'll see you both soon. you can count on that!" 


	3. Cliff

Cliff  
  
After Andy got home, he met the boy who lived across the street from him. The boy's name was Zento; he is Japanese-American and Andy's age. The two boys went to their respective houses to get their toys and then met in Andy's front yard, ready to play. Zento with a western doll and ninja toys, Andy with Buzz, Jessie, Woody, Rex, Slinky and Bullseye. What Zento did not know was that one of his toys fell out on the sidewalk on the way there, the lone toy gets up and starts to make its way towards the front yard, following the sound of laughter as the two boys play with the ninja's. Standing by a bush next to the yard he waits for his time to strike, carefully eyeing his prey.  
  
"Andy! Time for lunch!" Mrs. Davis calls out, motioning to the two boys to come inside. They drop their toys and come running, the sliding door clicking shut after them. Seeing its safe the toys come back alive.  
  
"So how long do you think we have?" Woody asks, looking to Buzz for an answer  
  
"I don't know, but ample time to go explore," Buzz replied with a smile "And to get to know these new toys."  
  
Upon saying so Buzz went to go talk to the ninja's, Jessie trailing behind because of her interest in these strange toys herself. Everyone else went to a large bush to get out of the sun, relaxing in the peaceful shade. From the shadows of a nearby bush, the mysterious toy focuses his eyes on Woody, a smile coming to his face as he gets an idea. Sneaking around to the other end of the bush he picks up a good sized rock and hurls it towards the house, making a loud cracking sound against the wood. Hearing this the small group looked up, turning to the house.  
  
"What was that?" Rex asked, a slight amount of nervousness in his voice as he looked towards the house. Woody looks to him, thinking.  
  
"I don't know," He replies "I'll go check it out, you guys stay here."  
  
Agreeing with Woody the rest send him off with words of luck, glad that they don't have the job of seeing what that mysterious sound was. Arriving at the house he stops and looks around, not seeing anything, perplexed. Taking a step forward he winces as his boot comes in contact with something hard, looking down and sees that it's a rock, guesses this is what made the odd noise. Looking around for where it came from, he didn't turn towards the bushes, where a mysterious character was sneaking up behind him. He knew nothing about what was going to happen, until he was pushed against the wall, something heavy pinning him against it. Looking up to his attacker, he sees that the heavy object was the arm that had come across his neck, successfully pinning him against the wood. Following the arm up his eyes come to stop on the face, surprised to find himself facing another cowboy doll, dressed like him but blue eyed and more rugged, the figure grinning victoriously.  
  
"I've waited a long time for this, Woody." he replies in a deathly low voice, an ominous ring to his words.  
  
Across the yard Buzz and Jessie were talking to the ninja's or trying to anyway considering, the ninja's only spoke Japanese, and the two toys couldn't understand them. After getting the concept that they had to do something the ninja's moved off, suprisingly fast and silent into the bushes.  
  
"Well, that was.an experience" Buzz said, turning to look at Jessie.  
  
"Tell me about it," she replied back "I couldn't understand a word they said. Anyway we should get back to the others before Andy comes back."  
  
With that she moved off towards the other side of the house, leaving a speechless Buzz behind. Clearing her throat, she tried to push the other reason for leaving from her mind. Being around Buzz made her feel.odd, more so then in all the time she's known him. She felt unable to control anything when she was around him, even this experience left her a bit.lightheaded, so she had to get out of there. She turned the corner of the house, checking out of the corner of her eye to make sure that Buzz was coming, which indeed he was but she couldn't help seeing that he was looking at her. Blushing slightly she turned back around, making a beeline to the toys over by the tree. Behind her Buzz was having similar thoughts, but he had an idea of what was going on. Although he didn't think that he could admit it he realized that he was starting to like Jessie, more then a friend, and had no idea how to take this, this being a new idea to him as well. He simply followed her as she headed towards the gang, thinking.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asks, a puzzled look in her eyes as she sees them staring at something, but only Slinky spoke up.  
  
"Woody went over there to check out a sound, but he hasn't come back yet," he replies "its been over..5 minutes?"  
  
"Its not too far to that wall of the house, but Woody isn't the kind of person to stay away too long, I think we need to check It out." Buzz interrupts, looking to where Woody disappeared to, then looks back over to the group. Hiding a chuckle he could automatically see that none of them wanted to come, no matter how strong their exterior emotions were, then a voice spoke up and he raised his head in mute surprise.  
  
"I'll go with you," Jessie replies, giving him a friendly smile, not showing how afraid she is by this situation as well. "I'm worried about him too."  
  
Buzz could only look at her, feeling admiration and returns her smile, happy that he gets to spend some more time with her.  
  
"Thank you." He replies, looking into her eyes for a moment before looking away, not wanting to do something stupid like lose himself in them.  
  
  
  
Heading off in the direction that the other toys told them our two companions start out, both unconsciously moving slightly more near each other, reassuring themselves silently that it was more for support then anything. Finally reaching the house they move around the corner, following the sound of soft voices, Buzz freezing to a stop, the stop too quick for Jessie to stop and she accidentally bumps into him, before looking over his shoulder as well. Buzz moved first, seeing his friend being pinned to the wall by something, unable to see its face and intent on freeing his best friend. Jessie stays where she is, her eyes on this new figure, knowing he looks familiar but wonders how.  
  
Back at the scene of Woody and the stranger, the stranger raises his fist, ready to slam it into Woody. He tried to throw the punch but found his hand unable to move, he had only enough time to see a hand on his own before he was forcefully dragged off, stumbling enough to fall sitting to the ground. Looking up his eyes encounter what looks like a toy in a space suit, for once slight intimidation moving through him as she sees how strong this new toy is.  
  
"Woody, are you all right?" Buzz asks, giving him a hand up as Woody rubs his neck  
  
"Yea, do you know this person?" he replies back, meeting an equally confused look with his own."  
  
"Don't you? I mean he's dressed like you"  
  
"Of course he knows me, that is if he remembers," the stranger says in a deep accented western voice, brushing himself off and stands up, giving this new toy a glare that would melt glass. "And now after all these years he will finally gets what he deserves for what he did to me!"  
  
With that Buzz looks back at Woody, now staring at this new person in an effort to remember him. Turning back to the stranger he finds that the spot is empty, following the path of trod grass to find him now standing a few feet away from Jessie.  
  
"You, I'm sure remember me," he replies in a more gentle voice, yet something untouched deep in his accent. Looking upon the woman in front of him he smiles wider, seeing the wide-eyed expression on her face.  
  
Jessie meanwhile has watched the exchange in silently, something about this guy tugging at her, a slap from the past colliding with her as she finally sees his face. Watching the stranger turn and start towards her she tries to get away, cold fear moving through her but finds herself unable to move. She knows, she recognizes his face, and where she knows him from but the familiarity ends there, she doesn't know why she's so afraid.  
  
"You know," he says, crossing his arms with a satisfied smile "So why don't you tell them all, considering you were supposed to be mine."  
  
"..." is all that Jessie could manage, finding herself speechless and turns wide eyes behind him, almost pleadingly looking towards Woody and Buzz, watching them start to approach as well.  
  
"Jessie.you know this guy?" Woody asks  
  
"... "  
  
"Jessie say something please" Buzz asks, feeling a pang of protectiveness towards her as he can see how scared she is, having only seen this reaction when thoughts and talk of dark places come up, having heard her story.  
  
"Guess she's so happy to see me that she's speechless eh?" the stranger replies, talking to everyone but keeping his eyes on Jessie. "You remember, there were not actually four people in the Round up gang, there were five. They made me to be Woody's deputy for the show, I only lasted a week, one- week! And then the directors scrapped me, saying that I didn't add anything to the show."  
  
By this time he had turn his gaze on Woody, his voice going low. "You are the one that they liked more, you're the one who stole the spotlight from me, you and all the rest of the group. I still have one saving grace through all this, Jessie was meant to be mine, and I will have her. Remember the name Cliff." He reaches out, an evilly smile coming over his face as he touches the indolent girls cheek, moving his finger down it in a suprisingly gently action. At that time two things happened, the touch finally jolting Jessie out of shock long enough for her to jolt back, shaking as she backs up against the wall, the other action being Buzz moving in front of her, glaring at this stranger as he protects Jessie. Before anyone could say anything they can hear the two boys coming back out. As the others turn to look Cliff moves back, disappearing back through the bushes, while the others move back to the original group, freezing as the boys sit down to play once more. 


	4. Confessions

1 Confessions  
  
Later that night when all were asleep the toys unfroze and then gathered to talk about what happened earlier in the day, mostly explaining to those who didn't see what happened. One person was missing from this group, though no one really realized it until Woody looked around, not seeing Jessie anywhere. He subtly moves back, trying not to draw attention to himself and starts off to go look for her, but is stopped with a hand on his arm. Looking up into Buzz's face he makes a motion to stay quiet and let him go, Buzz nodding as he understands that he means to go find Jessie and turns back to the group, making sure they don't spot Woody. Meanwhile Woody has made his way over to the bed, looking around for any movement at all, continuing on to where the bed meets the closet, finally finding his quarry sitting against the partition separating the two items. He just stands there, watching as he sees how Jessie sits against the wall, hat shadowing her eyes and her arms wrapped around her legs, her motionless attitude showing that she seems to be deep in thought. Moving over as quietly as he can he sits down next to her, resting back against the wall as well. Seeing how this doesn't seem to get her attention and reaches over and puts his hand on her arm, hoping to inspire support but cant help but cringe when she jumps slightly, looking up.  
  
Somewhere else in the house, a shadow can be seeing transversing the vents, closing its eyes it listens for the sound of voices, following them at it goes along.  
  
Back in the room Woody sits patiently, waiting for Jessie to relax once she sees who it is, needing her relaxed before he starts asking.  
  
"Jess, who was that man?" Woody asks her as gently as he can, hoping not to scare her again.  
  
"He was.. like he said he was on the show with u…" she starts to answer but is interrupted by the sound of footsteps, jumping again she snaps her head in the sounds direction, eyes wide, until she sees that its only Buzz. She stays silent as Buzz comes over to sit at her other side, to help in reassuring her as well as needing answers.  
  
"Jessie…" Woody starts, trying to be gentle as possible as Buzz listens. Looking back down at her lap she lets her hat shadow her eyes, thinking for a moment before speaking.  
  
"He was on Woody's Roundup with me and Woody. He was right when he said that he was created to be Woody's deputy but… I honestly can tell you that I don't know what he means by me being his. Back then I knew that he had…well a rather strong crush on me, I honestly didn't know that he was this…possessive or vindictive, please believe me."  
  
Back in the vents the shadowy figure sits at the mouth of one of the vents, listening at the cold bars to the voices coming from Andy's room as he waits.  
  
Buzz and Woody just look at her, both shocked at how this toy could be, Buzz reaching over and taking Jessie's hand in his. Woody, taking a look at the two gets and idea and stands up.  
  
"I need to talk with the other guys and let them know about this person." He replies, looking to Buzz. Buzz looks to him gratefully and catches the message in his eyes, clear as day: Take care of her. Nodding buzz turns back to her as Woody sneaks off.  
  
"Rest for right now, you need it and I think we've seen enough of him for now." He tells her, still looking to the hat that shadows her eyes, wanting to take it off so that he can see her eyes, to reassure her that he'll protect her at all costs. Jessie only nods slightly and then leans back against the wall, her hand holding onto Buzz's as she falls asleep. Buzz smiles as he looks to her, reaching over to gently brush her braid over her shoulder before falling asleep himself.  
  
Smiling the figure opens up the grating, making a motion behind itself before entering the room.  
  
Buzz jerks awake, having heard the sound of a squeak and then a click, turning his head in the direction of the grate, seeing nothing amiss. Turning back he also sees that Jessie isnt next to him, wondering about that before he feels something grab him from behind, what feels like a hand covering his mouth. Unable to call for help he frantically looks around, trying to find Jessie when he hears a voice to the side of him. Craning his head he sees the familiar form of Cliff come out from the shadows, a closer look revealing ninja's surrounding them, including the ones holding him silent. Smiling Cliff steps aside, showing a similar scene only this time its Jessie in the arms of the ninja's, a hand over her mouth as well to keep her from crying out. Both Buzz and Jessie looking to each other for a moment before cliff interrupts them.  
  
"This time you have no one to help you." He replies in a low deadly voices, his eyes as evil as his smile. "First I'll take care of you two, and then I'll get Woody, you can all suffer together. But first…"  
  
He turns and then steps over to Jessie, Buzz putting up a hopeless struggle to try and get to her but the ninja's hold him fast. Stopping in front of her Cliff once again brings up his hand, resting the back of it on Jessie's cheek. Ignoring the flaming glare in her eyes he continues on.  
  
"One question I have been meaning to ask though is why do you have your hair in a braid? It makes you look like a boy. That's not how I want to see you." He replies, reaching on hand up to take off her hat. Ignoring her struggles to attack him he then reaches towards her, running one hand down her braid, stopping as he reaches the bottom. With a flick of his wrist he takes off the red band at the bottom of her braid, watching her hair unravel until it falls around her in a curtain of red, framing her now pale face and scared emerald green eyes. Shaking slightly she looks over to Buzz, trying to convey to him to get free but only meets his glazed gaze as he stares at her.  
  
At the other side of the group Buzz cant help but stare at Jessie. He's never seen her like this and could barely keep his blush down, now seeing her with the beautiful hair he loved so much surrounding her, spilling over her shoulders, the coloration compared to her skin she's the most beautiful think he's seen. He thought she was beautiful but with her hair down she was really stunning! His ministrative though did not go un-noticed, Cliff looked to him as well, contempt and jealousy in his eyes, thinking Jessie is his and his alone. He makes a motion with his hand and the area in front of Buzz goes dark, feeling something slam him in the back of the head before blacking out. 


	5. The Closet

Toy Story and all characters are property of Disney/Pixar, Cliff is mine, if ever you need and extra feel free to use him just let me know first.  
  
The Closet  
  
……..  
  
……..  
  
……..  
  
Buzz opened his eyes, reaching back to rub the back of his head as he tries to figure out what happened. Images of Cliff and the red of Jessie's hair came slamming into his mind and he bolted up, looking around in darkness so thick that he couldn't see the hands in front of his face. Scanning around he finally looks up, seeing dim light coming through slats at the top of the room, recognizing this to be a closet. An image of Jessie popped into his mind again and he stood up, wondering where she is.  
  
"Hey Jess, where are you?" he manages to get out, warily stepping forward with his hands out to find his way in the darkness. "Are you in here?"  
  
He feels something under his foot and before he knows it he's back on the ground, having slipped on something round, sitting back up with a curse as he looks around. He suddenly hears a faint sound, standing up suddenly he tries to make his way over to it. Coming closer he can distinguish the sound of soft muttering, a familiar voice as his eyes opened wide, speeding up his pace. Stopping for a moment he listens to the darkness, the sounds getting close, he now able to make out the soft mutterings of a female voice, to low to hear what they are as he makes his way over to her. He can hear the sounds getting closer and closer the faster he moves, he thinks he's almost there before he again trips over something, stumbling to the ground. Groaning as he stands up he reaches out a hand to push himself up, stopping as he realizes his hand rests on something soft, the sounds of muttering coming right in front of him, muffled now as he closes the space between them.  
  
"Jessie?" he asks, kneeling down next to her as he rests his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Dark.. Too dark…" she mutters, choking back a sob as she curls up, going on about darkness and storage.  
  
Feeling his blood go cold Buzz reaches down and gently picks her up into a seated position, letting her rest back on his arm. Looking down at her, in what light there is he can see that she's very pale and reaches out a hand, resting it on her soft skin, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Jessie, its me, its all right," he leans down, whispering to her softly, what feels like a vice squeezing his heart at how much pain she's going through right now.  
  
"Not storage again.. get me out of here… anyone please get me out of here." She replies, still in the world of nightmares as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"Jess…" is all he is able to choke out before hugging her gently, one hand running through the length of her hair as she tries to reassure her however he can, silently willing her to wake up. The next comment he hears makes him open his eyes in relief.  
  
"Buzz..? Where are we…" she asks in a shaky voice, hands gripping onto his arms like a lifeline as she sees she's in the abysmal darkness.  
  
"We're in the closet," he replies helping her stand up. "Cliff must have brought us here, for what I don't know.."  
  
"Buzz, I'm sorry for getting you into this" she speaks softly, looking down to where the ground would be, only to feel a finger forcing her to look back up.  
  
"Its not your fault," he replies, smiling gently "None of this is your fault, you were dragged into this too, none of us expected this to happen." With that he reluctantly lets her go, only to reach down and takes her hand gently.  
  
He can't see her smile but he feels her squeeze his hand in gratitude because he knows that she won't be afraid if he's here.  
  
"So… How do we get out of here?" she asks him, swallowing slightly as she looks around in the abysmal blackness.  
  
"We hopefully find the door," Buzz replies, looking around for a moment before he sees the dim light coming through the slots. "That's the door there, we just have to get over to it, I've fallen a couple of times already."  
  
As carefully as they can they try to make there way through the darkness to where the door is, it wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be. Both of them took a couple of spills. Looking up to the slats they find that they arn't even halfway there yet. Continuing along they seem to do fine until Buzz slips on something that he hopes is a pencil, not only crashing to the ground, but since he had Jessie's hand she went down as well.  
  
"Are you okay Jess?" Buzz asks, sitting up and turns his head to where she is  
  
"I'm fine, are you okay? That was a bad spill" she replies, a distinct worried tone in her voice.  
  
Buzz only smiles and nods, then remembers that she can't see it and verbally tell her that he's okay. Smiling in relief she reaches down, holding her hands out so that he could use them to pull himself up. Understanding Buzz reaches up and takes her hands gently, being careful not to pull her down again as he uses her grip to pull himself up, in the process accidentally, or maybe no so accidentally, pulling her closer to him. Freezing slightly at how close she is to him she can do nothing but stand there, staring at him with a confused expression, and something else, something hidden deeper as her subconscious tries to hide it. Realizing that he still has her by the shoulders she breaks eye contact and clears her throat, turning not only to go but also to hide her blush.  
  
"We better continue before…he comes back."  
  
Buzz could only stare at her, frozen in place as well. He had seen the look in her eyes, the look hidden behind the confusion, and also knows that she knew as well. Trying to keep the hurt look on his face, mostly at himself for unconsciously doing that watches her start to go, reacting before his mind has a chance to catch up. Reaching out he grabs her hand again, firmly but gently, halting her progress.  
  
"Jess wait, please." He asks, watching her turn around, and is again drawn to her eyes, an emerald green even in the darkness and swallows, trying to figure out what he's going to say.  
  
"What is it?" she replies, a bit confused "We need to get out of her right?"  
  
"Jess, come here, please?" he asks, taking this carefully.  
  
Jessie could only look at him, the rational part of her say to keep going but she cant seem to move, then before she knows it she does move, in Buzz's direction. Going pale she wonders what's going on, never having felt this before, confusion and fear and.. and something else, something she didn't understand. Moving over she comes to a stop in front of Buzz, her eyes drawn up to his own blue ones and finds that she's unable to pull her gaze away this time, starting to shake slightly.  
  
Buzz sees her going even more pale then she is now, trying to read her eyes and is shocked at what he sees, she's scared! But why he wonders.  
  
"Jessie…?" he asks unable to stop himself as he reaches his hand out to touch her cheek, feeling her jump slightly, eyes widening. "Why are you so white, what's wrong??"  
  
"What.. What are you doing to me?" she asks, her voice barely audible, a whisper. Seeing the puzzled look in his eyes she takes a breath and continues, knowing she should take his hand away from her face but cant move a finger. "Being near you…even seeing you makes me feel…dizzy, what's going on?"  
  
"I…honestly don't know myself, how exactly do you…feel dizzy?" he answers, his heart knowing the answer but needing to hear it from her.  
  
"When I'm around you its…I get so dizzy, I feel like I'm gonna fall…there's something else too. Something I don't…understand." again she tries to pull her gaze away looking anywhere but at him and feels something inside her start to break as her hand slowly comes up, shaking as it comes to rest on his cheek, just like his on her own face. Suddenly she finds that she has no control, even worse then before and can only stare at his eyes as she starts to move closer. On the other end Buzz is having similar feelings, though he know a bit of what he feels, looking down into her eyes he sees her starting to come closer, her hand on his cheek. Slowly, so as not to scare her he reaches behind her head weaving his fingers through her soft hair before letting them rest on the back of her head, following his heart as he bends her down towards him. Bringing his other hand down to take her own he suddenly comes back to himself, finding himself mere inches away from her, starting into her eyes, so close that he can feel her breath on his lips, her hand shaking but a resolute look in her eyes. They move closer together, they're lips almost touching as they're hearts already have, they get closer and closer, they close their eyes and then…the room is flooded with light, followed by a familiar, rasping voice.  
  
"Well isn't this just touching," the voice replies breaking the spell over the two and making them look towards the voice, Jessie's hand unknowingly squeezing Buzz's, seeing Cliff not only in front of them, but also holding Woody in a headlock.  
  
He only gives them a cruel smile, knowing what was about to happen and waiting for the right moment to interrupt, to make his appearance. Letting Woody go he pushes him hard, sending him careening to fall in front of the two, watching them kneel down to help him up. The light they can see is small but bright enough to light up their area, coming from a pocket sized flashlight, set on a pedestal of blocks. Behind the flashlight the ninja's wait, dressed all in black behind they're master.  
  
"Now that I have all of you here I can begin, your friends cant help you and your now trapped, and I'm free to do as I please." He replies happily, letting his gaze fall on the scared cowgirl in front of him "And I will do what I please."  
  
Frowning Buzz pulls Jessie behind him, standing in front of her  
  
"You wont have her!" he replies, glaring at the calm cruel person in front of him. "Her or Woody, and we are getting out of here one way or another."  
  
Cliff only laughs, making a flicking motion with his hands as the ninja's move, silent as night to try and surround them again. They tries to fight them off as best as they can, and it looks like Buzz may win but a cry of pain breaks through his concentration, faltering enough that the ninja's can grab him, securing him tightly. Snapping his head over in the direction of the scream he sees both of his companions, one the girl he..loves, held once again by the toys in black. As Cliff looks over at Jessie, he gets an idea, looking over to Buzz. Buzz does not like the smile on his face. Walking over to Jessie Cliff reaches up and takes her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. Jessie tries to break loose, to get away from him as she feels cold permeate every part of her body, opening her eyes wide. On the other side Buzz sees red as Cliff leans down and kisses Jessie, in his jealousy and desperation to get to her he starts to drag his captors forward, needing to get Cliff away from his girl. A couple of more ninja's join up, grabbing some piece of him and halts his progress, bring what might be a piece of razor blade up to his throat, just as motivation not to move. Pulling away from the shaking and shock ridden Jessie, he steps back, watching her carefully.  
  
"Get away from her!" Buzz calls out, trying to move once again and feels the blade against his throat.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should?" he replies, turning his cold blue gaze on Buzz.  
  
Taking a deep breath Buzz looks to Jessie, his eyes conveying his message to her before he blurts out loud. "Because..You can't have her because I love her!"  
  
Total silence. There's a shocked look on Jessie's face as she turns to him, looking into his eyes. Cliff on the other hand shows no emotion at all, save to smile sadistically, before replying in a psychotically happy voice.  
  
"Not good enough!" he chirps out, obviously having fun with this whole situation. "She is still going to be mine, I might let you loose, although your rather fun to be around, your very amusing. Even if you do go, these two will stay, I have business with them. Starting now."  
  
Stating that he finally makes his way over to Woody, ignoring the glare that the sheriff gives him and reaches out, wrapping one hand around his throat, his other hand motioning the ninja's to let go. Ignoring the other's cries he turns, forcing him against what should be a wall nearby the door as he slowly tightens his hold, cutting off Woody's air. The next action is almost too quick to see, kicking back Jessie slams into the toy holding her, as he lets go in pain knocking back a few of his companions. Finding herself free anyone who is watching can see a flash of anger go through her eyes as she rushes at Cliff. Realizing a bit too late his grip slips from Woody as his balance from the attack gets knocked out of whack. Before he can fall to the ground he pivots on his back foot, bringing his arm into Jessie's stomach. The force of the impact not only knocks the breath out of her for a moment, but the momentum forces her back, causing her to trip over something and stumble. Buzz can only watch helplessly as she trips back, knocking the light of as she stumbles over it, before disappearing into the darkness. A dull thud can be heard and then nothing, the flashlight rolling around for a moment before stopping. Seeing his chance as the arms have temporarily loosened up he also rushes Cliff, only this time he makes a fist and aims at his face, putting all of his weight behind it. With a resounding thud he manages to knock Cliff away, watching as she goes careening to the floor. Moving over to Woody to see if he's okay, that being the most important thing right now he catches a movement, a tall blur disappearing out what looks like a mouse hole in the wall. Swearing under his breath he helps Woody up, staring at the dark hole in the corner. Looking back at him, Woody gets an idea, he too saw what happens earlier and hides a smile.  
  
"I'm going to find the way out of here, go see if Jessie is okay?" He suggests, looking to Buzz before walking off. 


End file.
